


Strain of Experience

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Series: Divergence [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: (DMC5 Spoilers) Vergil takes an evening lunch and allows introspection. Nero gives him a gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired after wanting to write more family dynamic stuff, didn't think i'd ever write abt vergil extensively but dmc5 changed me. comments always appreciated!

Vergil stepped into the tiny cafe around 6pm. It was empty save for someone at the counter. In other places, he noticed it would fill to the brim with patrons exhausted from work, or school, and desperately needing energy for the commute home. He despised being in such cramped, crowded places.

As he stepped inside, the single barista at the counter looked up, greeting him with a small smile. "Good evening, sir, how may I take your order?"

He had passed by the cafe a few times, as he had been stuck doing various errands for Nero and Kyrie. He had been tempted a few times to step inside, but was always low on time, especially with Nero sending incessant messages to his cell phone. The few glimpses he managed to get revealed that the establishment was not like any of the others. Whereas the coffee shops around him held more modern looks, this one retained a more classical feel, in line with some of the historical centers of Fortuna City.

"An Americano..." He paused. He had practiced his order more times than he wished to admit, hoping that the first time would be enough. The barista had scribbled the first part of his order, looking expectantly. "and a strawberry panna cotta."

"Of course, sir!" She tore off the slip and pinned it with where the other orders would go, and began to work on his order.

He turned on his heel and briskly made his way outside. He took a seat near one of the two outdoor tables, which held an incredible view of the rest of the city. Placing a black hardcover book on the table, he sat with fingers tented, waiting for his order.

The sun was beginning to set, and a chilly breeze came through, running through his hair like icy fingers. His shoulders fell slack, his furrowed brow coming undone, and let out a quiet sigh.

Dante had left him here in Fortuna, as he had gallivanted off somewhere. He told none of them where he was going, only that he would be back 'soon', whenever that was. That was several months ago.

Vergil had the desire to leave as well, but his body had been through so much, it would be impossible to go anywhere. From his decay, to his divide, to his reformation, and his defeat by both Dante and Nero, he had been through several lifetimes of damage. It was a relief he could even walk around as he had been. Although, getting to that point was another thing entirely. 

Since their return from Hell, Vergil had been going from bed to bed, needing as much energy as possible. Most of his time in the human world was spent either sleeping, eating, or reading in bed. He had desperately wanted to get out much sooner, but that woman...

Nero's partner, Kyrie, she was a gentle soul, from what he could tell, and incredibly astute. Even as he tried to wave away his own injuries, she was firm enough to keep him from doing anything but recover. Every time he tried even going out for a walk on his own, she did not deny him, but was incredibly disappointed. Her gaze seemed to pinpoint every weak muscle, every creaky joint, and every dull pain he still felt. He was never more than a few steps outside before he gave up and returned to bed.

He remembered one day, as they were carrying some groceries home, he had offhandedly asked how he was able to deal with such a powerful presence.

Nero seemed to take it as more of an insult. turning to face him, jaw clenched. "The hell you mean by that?"

Vergil continued his pace past him. "I only ask how she is able to strike at one's spirit so...precisely."

That didn't seem to clarify anything to him, but Nero calmed down a bit, sprinting to catch up. "She's a good woman. She cares for everyone, even...even when they don't deserve it."

Vergil figured Nero meant him, but as he looked towards Nero, the other had stopped, averting his gaze. "She took care of someone like me even."

Though he would never admit it out loud, it fascinated him how their relationship worked. In some part in the depths of his mind, he wondered if there would be any place in their lives for him. Especially since there was nowhere else he could go, he had no home, or old haunting grounds to roam around in. He hadn't a place he could belong in such a long time. 

In his haze of introspection, he was interrupted by the barista, who placed a mug of hot coffee and a little glass of panna cotta on his table. 

"If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask!" She smiled, though Vergil did not meet her gaze, he instead nodded to let her know he heard her.

Sliding the book to his right, he brought the mug closer, and stared into the frothy abyss of crema. It had an intense smell, just a simple inhale giving him a wave of strong earthy flavors. He pulled back, blowing on it gently before taking a sip.

This was exactly what he needed. Espresso by itself lacked something, that the water in the Americano seemed to unlock, there was no terribly sour taste, but it retained the caffeine kick. 

Before deciding to come to the cafe, he had done whatever research he could on different types of teas and coffees. It was miles above the instant coffee Nero would try to make him occasionally. This was the genuine article.

After taking a few sips, he placed it back onto the saucer, his eyes moving towards the black hardcover book. He wasn't yet ready to crack it open, instead grazing his fingers over the spine, dipping it between the covers to feel the pages pressed together.

Leaving his tome to Nero seemed to be a good idea at the time, as he figured there would be no return, but after he had seen it placed haphazardly on the kitchen counter, a knife acting as its bookmark, it took all of his energy not to swipe it back.

Nero noticed Vergil's disdain immediately. He had stepped out from the bathroom, still brushing his teeth, stopping in his tracks. Vergil's knuckles were powder white, hands clasped tightly together as his tunnel vision was focused on the book alone.

"D'you want it back?" He garbled through the foam. 

Vergil snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"I was supposed to hold onto it for ya, remember? You look pretty pissed, so you might as well take it back." Nero sprinted back to the bathroom, loudly spitting his toothpaste into the sink. 

Vergil had to raise his voice above the running water, feebly masking his disgust. "You...may hold onto it for a while longer."

"Huh?" Nero gargled.

Vergil, visibly fuming, began again. "You may--"

"You sure? I mean..." A few more gross noises before he returned to the kitchen. "I'm halfway done with it, I can give it to ya when I finish."

He did indeed want his copy back, but this was another exercise in letting things go. Besides, as his father passed down Rebellion and Yamato, Vergil figured he should have something of his own to pass down to his descendants. Though he would rather die all over again than even remotely admit that. "You may relinquish it at my request...don't worry about it."

Nero tilted his head, but let it go.

A few days later, he had noticed Nero stumbling in the dark outside the guest room he had been residing. The door creaked open, a few heavy footsteps reached his bed, a thud on his night table, and then he must have sprinted out the rest of the way.

Once he figured Nero was out of sight, he turned to face the source of the sounds, and even in the darkness, he noticed whatever it was, it had a faint glow.

Vergil quickly sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. 

It was a gift box, gleaming from its iridescence. It had a blue bow on the corner, and a tag with two names written. From: Kyrie and Nero. Nero's name had been scratched out a few times before it sat below Kyrie's name, a more elegant script.

He began to tremble, unsure if it was from mounting anxiety, or from using too much energy just to sit up. It fell from his grip onto his lap, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He slowly moved his hands, one holding the bottom of the box, as the other removed the box's lid.

There was a small slip of paper on top of a featureless, black hardcover book. Flipping the paper over it read:

Was Kyrie's idea.  
Thought it was unfair for you to not have your own book.  
Could make staying here less boring.  
\- N

He dipped the spoon into the panna cotta. Bring it to his lips, he tasted the strawberry first, it was surprisingly fresh, the cream beneath had hints of vanilla, it was sweet but organically so, and very light.

Vergil let out a sigh. He placed the glass and spoon down neatly.

His hands begun to shake again as he moved back to the hardcover book. He made room so that it had a spot before him. Gently, he cracked it open to a blank page. He wanted to go through it page by page, but he had an impulse, and instead turned hastily to a random page.

It read:

‘Father, father, where are you going?  
O do not walk so fast!  
Speak, father, speak to your little boy,  
Or else I shall be lost.’

The night was dark, no father was there,  
The child was wet with dew;  
The mire was deep, and the child did weep,  
And away the vapour flew.

He sat there, his breathing slowing down to almost nothing. The sun had disappeared behind taller buildings. The lights from the cafe began to turn on, soft yellow lights surrounding him. He knew it was getting late, and he could feel the phone's vibrations on his chest, as it was nestled in a coat pocket.

Unlike his wayward brother, he could not leave so easily. He realized there was so much left for him here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil rushes home after some good news. Him and Nero sit down and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like writing some more with vergil and nero...since this is the prelude to dante's return  
> hope it doesn't feel too rushed uwu  
> comments and kudos forever appreciated!!

After the lights around him switched on, everything that followed seemed like a blur. His coffee, now cold, was downed without a second thought. His sweet treat was devoured in the same fashion. Snatching up his belongings, he asked for the check in a mumbled tongue and left the exact amount with a proper tip. The barista could barely say good night, before he sped off into the night.

Boots clicked against cobblestone streets, as he struggled to get his cell phone free from a tight pocket. Opening the phone revealed more than 15 messages and 7 missed calls, all from one source.

Sighing and pausing, he dialed Nero's number, already dreading the screaming he would have to endure, just to get a chance to explain himself.

"Vergil?" 

"Oh, yes, Kyrie." He cleared his throat, continuing his way back home.

"Hi, Vergil! Were you busy?"

"One could say that, yes." He clutched onto the front of his coat, a particularly cool breeze coming through. "I'm making my way home now, however, I should be back soon."

"Nero was worried, weren't you honey?"

In the background, he could hear Nero's voice getting louder, until he heard the shuffling of the receiver. "Hey jackass, Dante called."

"Dante..." He smirked. He had received the letter after all. He was thankful, because he was in no condition to travel to a distant island, and fetch him. "Well, where is he? When does he plan to return?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone sooner?"

"As I told Kyrie, I was busy."

"Whatever." He heard the other suck his teeth. "Dante didn't say when he'd be back, or even where he was, just that he was okay." 

"I see."

"I'll see you at home." Nero hung up on the other end before Vergil could even respond. 

Nero was an interesting case. He would simultaneously try to be amicable, but then also go on the defensive, as if Vergil's existence was a direct threat to him. Which, was to be expected, as he did try to defeat him in combat only a few months ago. He had expected to be thrown out the moment Dante left him alone, but still they kept him around. He wondered if that was Kyrie's doing.

He remembered the first conversation they held, after waking the first morning after.

Kyrie had come in with a tea tray, a pot of freshly brewed tea on one side, and a few plain biscuits on the other. The ceramic rattled as she froze, surprised that Vergil was already awake. He was still lying down, eyes unblinking, before he noticed the other in the room.

"Good morning." She murmured.

He quickly sat up, smoothing back his hair. "Good....morning."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything....I just..." She quickly placed the tray on his nightstand, stepping a few paces back. "I figured you would like some more tea, and maybe something to eat."

"I see." She smiled at him, though it held little genuine joy, and began to walk out of the room. "Kyrie."

She froze again, turning back slowly a few moments after. "Yes?" He noticed she was acting like she had been caught red-handed doing something wrong.

He could tell she was less than enthused to have him here."Why bother?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nero...both of you truly, have every reason to cast me aside. Why bother assisting me in any way?" He folded his hands on his lap, staring at her.

She brought her hand to her mouth, covering it partially, eyes looking to the side. A few moments of a thick silence passed before she finally spoke. "...because you're family."

Vergil's eyes widened. "Family...?"

"Nero...has the chance to spend time with his father, something he's been missing all his life. He may not have his mother, but...he has you, and he has Dante." She smiled again. "He, and I, we're here to give you a chance, the one you missed so long ago...but don't expect forgiveness that easily." 

"No...of course not. I expected none at all." He was blindsided by her response.

"Make sure not to let the tea get cold. If you need anything, just let me know." Her sunny disposition returned in spades, as she walked out the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Vergil, turning a corner, chuckled to himself. He wondered how his son had ended up with such a force of a woman. His memories were clouded, scattered, and in places, shattered, but it almost reminded him of another woman in his life.

Soon, he came to their front door, and just as he reached to knock, the door swung open. "Took you long enough."

Vergil strode past him, not dignifying him with a response. He was expecting the other to strike him, but instead he heard the door slowly close behind them. 

"Next time answer your damn phone." Nero mumbled.

"You said you weren't told of Dante's whereabouts?" Vergil changed subjects.

"Nope. Wasn't even at the phone when he called."

"I see." He made his way to the kitchen, Nero following close behind. Vergil opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of watter.

"I believe I know where he is, but I cannot tell you why."

"How the hell did you know where he went? And why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nero slammed his hands on the kitchen table, clearly still upset from earlier.

"I didn't know I was right until he called." Vergil popped open the top, and took a few big gulps, the sweetness of his treat, and the strong taste of his coffee washing away. "He must currently be on Dumary Island, or as the locals call it, Vie de Marli."

Nero calmed down a little, taking a seat at the table, resting a hand on his head. "Sounds familiar. I think Dante had a map of it back at the office."

Vergil finished the water, tossing it in the recycling. "Were I in better form, I would retrieve him myself-"

Nero snorted. "When would Dante ever listen to you?"

"I suppose that's true." Nero had him there. "Regardless, if he has called, then he may be returning sometime soon."

"How do you know for sure?" Nero squinted.

"Consider it...brotherly intuition." He smirked. Admittedly, he had no idea if Dante was coming back any time soon, but it reminded him of their youth.

Even as children, Dante would wander off, not returning for hours, or sometimes even days. Were it anyone or anything else, there would be a missing persons report filed immediately, but somehow their mother knew he would return, no worse for wear.

Vergil never understood why Dante would want to be away and alone for so long. He never strayed too far, but far enough that Vergil couldn't easily find him. It seemed old habits remained.

"Well...when he comes back, the both of you I guess will be heading out then." Vergil tilted his head in response. "You forget? Dante said to look after you until he gets back."

"Oh...of course. I have long since overstayed my welcome." He spoke too quick, unable to mask his disappointment.

"I thought you wanted out of here anyway."

"I..." Initially, Nero may have been right, but not after everything. He was still stumbling in his attempts to build a relationship with him, and sometimes he wished he could leave it all behind again, but it would do no good. "I would rather not inconvenience you more than I already have."

"God you're not good at this, are ya?" Nero turned away and scratched his nose.

"Excuse me...?"

"Why the hell would we kick you out?" Nero got up, crossing his arms. "You're....you're family. I thought this was obvious from the jump."

"Family...am I truly?"

"You know, just because you hate yourself, doesn't mean you get to push the rest of us away." Vergil was shocked by how Nero saw right through him. It almost made him angry, because it wasn't something he could mask as easily. "I'm still fucking pissed for all the bullshit I had to go through as a kid, and the shit I continued to go through up until you guys came back."

Vergil remained quiet, taking a seat across from him.

"But...I don't know. This isn't going to be fixed in a year. This is gonna take time. But I don't know about you, but I'd rather give this a chance than lose it again. I don't have mom, but I have you, for better or worse."

He placed the book of Blake's poems on the table. Nero wanted to continue on but he stopped. Vergil looked down at it, a finger running down the spine. "I never did thank you for this."

"What? It's nothing...just figured you liked this stuff, a lucky guess?" He chuckled, sitting back down.

Vergil chuckled in return. "My father, Sparda, he had such an immense library, bookcases upon bookcases, and yet I kept going back to a single volume. I read it over and over, to the point that I have every single word committed to memory."

He remembered the last day he held it in his hands. He had hid it underneath his bed, hoping that no one would ever touch it, especially Dante. Unfortunately for him, the flames were strong, and ravaged the house, where nothing but the remnants of the foyer survived.

"I no longer have that book. So I created my own." Nero pulled the book from his jacket pocket, placing it on the table. "Handwritten, handdrawn...I spent so much time making it absolutely perfect, every letter, every image, just so."

Nero was dumbfounded. "You did this?" Vergil nodded. "Shit I had no idea, you sure you don't want it back?"

He shook his head. "You've given me something more valuable." Still, Nero looked confused. "The ability to pass something on."

Nero rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "I see...well, you're welcome I guess."

Vergil smiled, and it felt strange, but not unwelcome. Nero grinned in return.

Nero was right, this wouldn't be fixed in a year, but after everything, they had all the time in the world to repair and rebuild.


End file.
